This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is part of a multi-center education outreach endeavor associated with an Oncofertility Training Grant that is administered by Northwestern University. Participants in the Oncofertility Saturday Academy (OSA) project are Northwestern University, University of California at San Diego, University of Pennsylvania, and the Oregon National Primate Research Center/OHSU. The OSA model seeks to attract, prepare and retain girls in science majors and careers in general, and to create awareness of and interest in the fields of oncofertility and other women's health issues in particular. The program provides information about female reproductive issues in a unique way, builds experience with laboratory skills needed for success in more advanced science courses in high school and beyond, demonstrates the relevance of scientific research, provides an opportunity to examine ethical issues associated with oncofertility, and provides role models of successful women researchers, physicians, social workers, and other professionals. The OSA at ONPRC/OHSU is administered through Saturday Academy and consists of six, 3-hour classes on Saturday mornings that include lectures as well as hands-on laboratory activities. One class is held in the Department of Obstetrics &Gynecology, OHSU. Students prepare a poster on an oncofertility topic of their choice, and present them during the last class as well as at the ONPRC Summer Student Symposium.